


Phone call with Liv

by Gertrude_Perkins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude_Perkins/pseuds/Gertrude_Perkins
Summary: Aaron's on the phone to Liv and the conversation turns to Robert





	Phone call with Liv

**Author's Note:**

> Because other people talking about Robert is my thing...

'So how are things between you and Robert?' Liv asked. They'd been on the phone for half an hour, mostly catching up on what she'd been up to. Aaron missed her so much.

'Yeah, fine...' he mumbled.

'You know Chas told me what he did. What the hell was he thinking? Rebecca, for God's sake. Robert was well out of order, what an idiot.'

'Mm.' Aaron didn't particularly want to have this conversation with Liv, but she was persistent.

'But you're still together? Still both at the Mill?'

'Yeah. I... I'm trying to forgive him. I mean I haven't exactly been a saint, so...'

Liv snorted. 'Not exactly, no, just taking drugs and acting like a total div...'

'Ok, I know. But I had a lot going on in there Liv, and obviously I didn't cope well. It's not easy being in prison, you know?'

'Yeah, I suppose -' Liv hesitated. 'But it was hard on us too, Aaron. Me and Robert, we really missed you, and he drove me nuts worrying about you all the time. He was a nightmare waiting for 6 o'clock every day to speak to you, all stressed and moody, it did my head in most days.'

Aaron chuckled. 'I know he does your head in at the best of times. I can't imagine the two of you, living together, sniping and getting on each others' nerves...'

'Well, you know what? He is an idiot most of the time, but Robert was amazing when I got expelled from school. He came to see the Head and he stood up for me, he got me a tutor, and he never kicked off about me hitting Josh and skipping school. And while that was going on he was still sorting out your appeal, looking after me and Noah and running the business. Aaron, you know I'm not his biggest fan, but Robert held it all together when you were inside. And he never moaned about it, and he never asked anyone for help. He was just so desperate for you to get out, you know?'

Aaron was quiet. He hadn't expected Liv of all people to speak up for Robert like this.

'Look Aaron, him going with Rebecca, well I can hardly believe he did it, but it was just stupid. Robert's crazy about you, you know he is. It makes me want to puke, but he was so flippin' lonely without you, I've never seen him so lost. So, I dunno, I suppose if you can forgive him, well... you should. He was a wreck, he was on his own and he made a really dumb mistake. And he had to put up with all my crap...'

'Yeah I know what that's like' Aaron smiled. 'Thanks Liv. Didn't realise you and Robert had got so pally...'

'Ha, as if!' Liv laughed. 'I still hate him really, don't worry.'

'Yeah, whatever. Now get off the phone and put me Mum on'


End file.
